Meeting the Mikaelsons
by kennett4ever
Summary: Bonnie is about to meet her mother's future husband Mikael Mikaelson and her four new siblings Rebekah,Kol,Klaus and Elijah. Will she handle the changes in her life? And what about her forbidden attraction? Elena,Caroline,Katherine,The Salvatores and the Parkers are also in the main characters. Please give it a chance. All human and M to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

**New story...I hope you like it...Enjoy!**

Bonnie opened her eyes. It was the day that she would meet her mother's husband to be and his children from his first marriage. She was supposed to stay with them for the Weekend in their mansion in New Orleans. It had been a year since her father passed away and she was staying with her grandmother Sheila in Mystic Falls. Her parents were divorced from a long time ago so she was really surprised when Abby invited her over to meet the new family members. They never had more than a 'happy birthday' over the phone every year. Bonnie got ready,got her suitcase and went downstairs. Caroline was supposed to take her to the train station. She would take the train to New Orleans. It's not like her grams could afford the plane ticket for her. They were going through a tough period. "Are you ready?" Sheila said to her grand-daughter. "Yes...I still think that this is not a good idea." Bonnie said looking extremely anxious. "Well your mother seems thrilled by the idea. She called again earlier to see what time does the train leave." Sheila said and Bonnie lowered her eyes and headed to the front door. "Aren't you eating breakfast?" Sheila asked. "No. I'll grab a bite at the station. Besides Caroline is going to be here anytime now." Bonnie said and as soon as she finished her sentence the horn from Caroline's car was heard. "See there she is." Bonnie said and opened the front door. She gave a hug to her grams and headed to the car. Caroline lowered her window. "Goodmorning Mrs Sheila." she yelled with a big smile as always and waved her hand. "Goodmorning Caroline." Sheila greeted back and went inside again.

Bonnie opened the door to the passenger's seat after putting her suitcase in the back seat and sat next to Caroline. "So?" Caroline said. "What?" Bonnie replied grumpily. "How are you holding up?" Caroline asked and Bonnie sighed putting her seatbelt on. "Come on...smile...it's not going to be that bad." Caroline said trying to cheer her up. "I wouldn't exactly bet on that." Bonnie said and Caroline smiled as she started the car. "And how many of them are there exactly?" Caroline asked. "My stepfather,my stepsister and my three stepbrothers." Bonnie said and looked out of the window. "Three stepbrothers? Are they hot?" Caroline asked with a smile. "It's not like i've seen them." Bonnie replied. "The eldest of the three is helping my stepfather at the family business. The middle one is in his second year in an art college there in New Orleans. The youngest is one year older than us but he got held up and now he is getting prepared for his senior year just like us. He also plays in a baseball team once in a while." Bonnie said spitting out the information that her mother gave her. "Interesting. The girl?" Caroline asked full of curiosity. "She is in our age." Bonnie said and Caroline nodded. "Don't worry they will love you." Caroline said as she stopped the car. "Do you want me to wait with you?" Caroline asked. "No you already did enough." Bonnie said and got out of the car along with her suitcase. Caroline followed her at the station and after a tight hug with her friend she returned to the car and left.

Bonnie was waiting for the train when her phone rang. It was Elena. "Hey what's up?" Bonnie said answering the phone. "Nothing. I just called to see how you're doing. Today is the day right?" Elena asked. "Yes...I am actually waiting for the train." Bonnie said. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. You're adorable." Elena said trying to comfort her friend. "Yeah..I doubt that. I am sure that they are going to be snobbish and cocky with all this wealth they have. I have a feeling that I am going to be their Cinderella." Bonnie said in a low voice leaving a sigh. "Think positive." Elena said. "Ok enough...let's change the subject. So school starts in a week..." Bonnie said. "Yes. Our senior year...finally." Elena said. She always said how much fed up of Mystic Falls she was. "What are your plans?" Bonnie asked with a smile. "I don't know...I have some interesting news to share with you though." Elena said with a goship tone in her voice. "I'm all ears." Bonnie replied. "There are some new guys moving into Mystic Falls. I heard that they have Italian routes. Their uncle used to live here many years ago at the Boarding house." Elena said. "You mean that big desert creepy residence just ouside of Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asked narrowing her eyes. "Yes. The Salvatores." she said in a low sexy voice. "Yeah ok. The Salvatores can get in the line. I have the Mikaelsons to meet for now." Bonnie replied with a light giggle. "Travel safe and good luck." Elena said. "Thank you. I'll fill you in." Bonnie said and with that they closed the phone.

Same time in New Orleans Rebekah was sunbathing by the pool while Kol and Klaus were swimming. Elijah joined his sister with a drink. "So why did dad call?" Rebekah asked taking off her sunglasses and turning her face towards Elijah. "He wanted to know if someone can pick up Bonnie from the station this evening." he said. "Why can't her mother go and pick her up? She is the reason that this girl is coming anyways." Kol said getting out of the pool and grabbing a towel that was near by. "That girl is going to be our sister from now on so you better treat her well or else father will get really upset." Elijah said. "Stepsister." Kol corrected him in a serious tone. "Come on Elijah...Like we don't know what her and her mother have in mind?" Rebekah said taking a sip from her cocktail. ''Fine I get it. I'll text him that we can't." Elijah said and got up again with his cell phone in his hands. Klaus got out of the water. "Do we need to be here when she arrives?" he asked. "According to dad." Rebekah said and sighed. "Well I am going to miss it. I have practice with the guys." Kol said and headed inside. "Hey...that's not fair. I had plans too for tonight but I cancelled them to meet the village-girl." Rebekah said. "You did well. I am sure father is going to kill Kol for missing it." Klaus said and grabbed a towel. Rebekah took another sip of her drink. "Why does he not see that Abby and her little seed want to make our money go puff." Rebekah said in an angry tone. "This is the first time I see him happy since he broke up with mother." Klaus said. "I am going to reveal them. Keep that in mind." Rebekah said and got up heading inside. Klaus shrugged his shoulders and dived again.

Bonnie was half way to New Orleans. She had her headphones on and was listening to her favourite music. A boy slightly older sat opposite her and got her attention. He smiled at her and Bonnie got the headphones off. "HI." she greeted. "Hi." the boy replied. "Where are you heading to?" he asked full of curiosity. "New Orleans. I am going to meet my new family members." Bonnie said with a sigh. "Awkward." he said. "You have no idea." Bonnie replied. "What about you?" she asked. "I was visiting some friends and now I am going to New Orleans to help my family. We are moving." he said. "Really?" Bonnie said narrowing her eyes. "Yes. To Virginia." he said. "Hm I am from Virginia actually...Mystic Falls." Bonnie said and the smile at the boy's face grew wider. "That's where we are heading to." he said. "Are you a Salvatore?" Bonnie asked. "No. Who are the Salvatores?" he asked. "Newcomers." Bonnie replied. "No. My name is Kai Parker." the boy replied. "I am Bonnie Bennett. Wow. Mystic Falls got very popular this year." Bonnie said extending her hand. "If you say so? Are you going to high school." he asked. "This is going to be my senior year." Bonnie replied. "So you are in the same age with my siblings. They are twins. Liv and Luke. I am two years older." Kai replied. "I will be happy to meet them." Bonnie replied earning a sweet smile from Kai.

Evening had arrived. After many stops the train had finally arrived at New Orleans. Bonnie exchanged numbers with Kai and after saying the goodbyes she headed out of the train taking a deep breath. She was feeling really anxious at the whole trip but as the moment she would meet them was getting closer she felt her heart pounding in her chest. She walked down the station until she saw her mother waving her hand at her. By her mother's side she noticed a man. That must have been Mikael Mikaelson. She approached them trying hard to look excited. "Bonnie darling...it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Mikael said opening his arms waiting for a hug. Bonnie was caught off guard but she didn't want to be impolite so she hugged her stepdad. "The feeling is mutual." she said with a smile. He seemed nice. "Your mother talks about you all the time." Mikael said releasing Bonnie from his embrace. "I hope she mentioned only the good stuff." Bonnie said in a humorous tone trying to break the ice. Mikael smiled. Bonnie turned towards her mother and gave her a big hug. "Oh I missed you so much honey." Abby said holding her daughter tightly. "I missed you too." Bonnie said. Abby released her and they all headed towards the car. It was a limo. Bonnie looked at the car. "Really?" she said with an awkward smile. "I thought it would be better if we traveled comfortably." Mikael said. The driver opened the door for them and they got in the back of the limousine. The trip was less awkward than she expected it to be. Mikael talked with her about her future plans and school stuff while Abby remained silent hoping that things were going to go perfectly. "The kids are excited. They can't wait to meet you." Mikael said and Bonnie replied with a smile. She could sense by his tone that he was lying. The fact that her mother lowered her eyes at the mention of the kids kinda helped for this realization. Abby wasn't a fool. Mikael's kids...well especially the two youngest hadn't accept her yet and she was sure that they wouldn't accept her daughter either. She just hoped that they wouldn't show it.

Rebekah,Klaus and Elijah were waiting for them to arrive. Rebekah saw the car entering the big mansion garden. "They are here." she said in a bored tone. "Play nice." Elijah said in a warning tone towards his siblings. Klaus nodded while Rebekah just rolled her eyes. They got off the car. "She looks like her mother. Sneaky." Rebekah said looking out of the window. Elijah sighed. "Let's meet her first and then we can judge." Klaus said. In a while Bonnie entered the dining room along with Mikael and her mother. She took a look around and saw three of her four stepsiblings. Mikael approached Elijah. "Where is Kol?" he whispered looking pissed off. "I tried to keep him in but he said he had training with his friends." Elijah said. "This was supposed to be the perfect first family dinner." Mikael whispered angrily and cleared his throat. "Well Bonnie this is your stepsister Rebekah." Mikael said pointing at his daughter. Rebekah flashed Bonnie a fake smile and Bonnie nodded. "This is Niklaus. The middle son." Mikael said. "You can call me Klaus." Klaus said with a smile and Bonnie smiled back. "And this is my older boy Elijah." Mikael said. "It's nice meeting you Bonnie." Elijah said extending his hand. Bonnie shook it willingly. He seemed the friendliest of them. "It's nice to meet you too." she said awkwardly. "I am sorry for Kol's absence. He had some activities to attend." Mikael said thinking of ways to punish Kol for ruining the first night with the whole family. "It's ok." Bonnie replied and they all approached the table. After an awkward getting to know each other dinner they decided to call it a night. "I can show you to your room." Rebekah said with a suspiciously polite smile. "I would appreciate that thank you." Bonnie replied. As they headed to the door Mikael spoke. "It is decorated especially for you." Bonnie smiled. "Oh you didn't have to...thank you." she said and left.

Bonnie followed Rebekah upstairs and at the long corridor. "There. It's the last room on your left hand." Rebekah said pointing at the room. "Thank you." Bonnie replied with a smile. "Sweet dreams." Rebekah said and walked away satisfied. Bonnie entered the room. She expected something more girly when Mikael said that it was decorated especially for her. She put down her suitcase. Her phone rang. "Hey grams." she said answering the phone. "How was your trip?" Sheila asked. "Interesting. How are you?" Bonnie asked her grandmother. "Fine. How are they?" Sheila asked and Bonnie paused for a minute. "They seem nice...for now." Bonnie said. "And what about you? Are you ok?" Sheila asked. "I will be. I need to go. I had a long day and I need some sleep. I will call you tomorrow." Bonnie said. "Ok. Text your friends. They are worried for you." Sheila said. "Ok grams. Goodnight." Bonnie said. "Goodnight." Sheila replied and they closed the phone. Bonnie pulled her short silky sleeping dress out of her suitcase and went to the bathroom to change. After changing she washed her teeth. She was in front of the bathroom mirror combing the slight curles on her hair when she heard a noise. She exited the bathroom to see a shirtless boy laying on the bed. He had a nice muscular body. Light brown hair. He kind of reminded her a younger Elijah. "Excuse me who are you?" she said awkwardly although she already knew that this must have been Kol. The boy stood up. "Who are you?" he asked narrowing his eyes and checking Bonnie from top to toe. "I am Bonnie Bennett." Bonnie said with an awkward smile and extended her hand. "The stepsister. I am Kol Mikaelson." Kol said and walked past her without getting her hand. "What are you doing in my room?" Kol asked in a serious tone. "Rebekah told me that my room was the last on my left hand." Bonnie said. "Rebekah can be an ass some times. The last on your right hand is yours. This is mine." Kol said in a serious tone. Bonnie took a deep breath. This family definetely had some disfunctional members. "I guess I should go then." Bonnie said and zipped her suitcase. "Yeah you should." Kol said. "Dick." Bonnie mumbled under her breath. Bonnie was heading to the door. "And Bonnie …." Kol spoke. Bonnie turned around. "Yes." she replied with a light smirk. She did hope for an apology but she was not going to get one. "You forgot these." Kol said handing her her clothes. "Thank you. Goodnight." Bonnie said with a fake smile,grabbed her clothes and left. It was her first hours there and she already wanted to get out of the horror mansion. How was she supposed to handle all this? She got into her room...the right one this time. She dropped her stuff and rushed to the bed. She cuddled against the pillow. "My life sucks." she whispered bringing the pillow to her face. It was going to be a long Weekend.

 **Shall I continue? In the next chapter I believe that we are going to see more of the other characters as well...If you find it interesting and you want me to continue please review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who supported this story with faves,follows and reviews. I have to admit it did better than I thought it would for first chapter...Enjoy...**

Back in Mystic Falls Elena was in her living room watching television. It was the first Friday night after many in a row that there wasn't a party going on around in the neighbourhood so she decided to spend some quality time with her dvds. She was peacefully eating her popcorn when she heard a noise from the front door. Like someone was trying to unlock and was miserably failing at it. She quietly stood up and approached the door. She was looking scared at the door until a "Damn it" was heard from the other side of the door. Elena recognised the voice of her little brother Jeremy Gilbert. She seemed more relieved now. She opened the door and saw Jeremy down on his knees having a hard time trying to put the key into the keyhole. "Have you been drinking again?" Elena asked strictly. Jeremy smiled awkwardly. "Maybe." he said in a low and obviously drunk tone. Elena sighed and helped him stand on his feet. "Ok. I was happy that we would have the place for ourselves while Jenna was out of town but I never thought that it would be so hard to babysit you." Elena said and Jeremy frowned. "I don't need a babysitter." he said grumpily. "Yeah...obviously..." Elena said sarcastically and made room for Jeremy to get in the house. As she was about to close the door a car that was parked at the other side of the road caught her eye. She narrowed her eyes. She had never seen the car in the neighbourhood. She thought about asking Jeremy about it but in his current condition she was sure that he didn't even remember his name. She closed the door and locked it. She closed the tv and headed to her room. She looked out of the window at the car one last time before going to bed. She saw a female figure leaning in it and looking towards the house. "That's enough." Elena mumbled. She decided to go and ask the stranger who she was and what she was doing there. She headed downstairs. She unlocked the door and opened it to see that the car had already left. "That's weird." Elena said to herself and went back inside. She went straight to bed thinking of the mystery vehicle across the street.

Morning came in New Orleans. Rebekah was down at the kitchen having breakfast with Elijah. Klaus had an early class and Mikael was arranging some engagement stuff with Abby. Kol came in the kitchen with his sports pants and shirtless holding his baseball equipment. "Morning." he said dropping his stuff on the floor and taking a seat opposite Elijah. "Father is upset." Elijah said in a serious tone. "As expected. Anything new?" Kol said to his big brother. "Yeah. He gave me specific directions not to leave until I make sure you met Bonnie." Elijah said. "Oh don't worry. Our sister took care of it already." Kol said giving a fake smile to Rebekah. "What is he talking about?" Elijah asked narrowing his eyes. "Oh I may accidentally sent her to Kol's room last night." Rebekah said in a satisfying tone sipping her coffee. "See Elijah. I've already met her." Kol said and got up ready to leave for training. "But not under my supervision. So Kol...could you do me a favour and go wake her up and alert her for the breakfast?" Elijah said smiling at Kol. "Do you hate me that much?" Kol asked lowering his head. "Come on Kol she may be a freak but she won't bite." Rebekah said smiling. "Watch your tongue Rebekah. She didn't do anything to you." Elijah said. "She breathes in my house. That's enough." Rebekah said and got out of the room. "Kol go." Elijah said and Kol sighed heading to Bonnie's room. "And play nice." Elijah warned him but Kol didn't react.

Bonnie had woken up. She had already put on her jean shorts and she was about to wear her t-shirt when Kol bursted in not bothering to knock. He decided to speak with more familiarity than the last time they met. He walked in and saw Bonnie with her bra. "Busted." he said as he entered the room with a smirk on his face. Bonnie quickly covered herself with her shirt. "You could knock." she said looking upset. "You don't have to be a bitch about it." Kol said with a fake smile. He didn't intend to fight with her but she didn't give him much of a choice he thought to himself. "Well you weren't exactly polite last night." Bonnie said. She was done playing nice. Just because she was outnumbered it didn't mean that she was going to be their doormat. "You were in my room." Kol said narrowing his eyes. "Not intetionally." Bonnie said raising her eyebrows. "Anyways. I don't have time for this. Breakfast is in the kitchen. Eat." Kol said and left. Bonnie had already planned his murder in her mind like a million times. She put her t-shirt on and headed downstairs.

Caroline and Elena were about to go jogging. Caroline arrived at Elena's with her toghts and sports bra running. She paused for a moment before knocking the door to grab her hair into a ponytail. She knocked the door and in about two seconds the door opened. "Wow. That was fast." Caroline said to her friend. "We have a good timing." Elena replied with a smile. Jeremy had already left. He would meet his friends at the grill. Elena locked the door when Caroline hit her shoulder lightly. "What?" Elena said turning towards Caroline. "Who is this?" Caroline said locking her blue eyes at the car that was slowing down as it was approaching the Gilbert residence. Elena narrowed her eyes. It was the same car from last night. "It's nothing let's go." she said frowning in a low voice. Caroline noticed her being weird but she didn't want to push things. They started jogging. "I think we should go this way today." Elena said to Caroline pointing at the way towards the Boarding house. "Why?" Caroline asked narrowing her eyes. "The Salvatores are moving in today from what I heard. I just want to take a peak." Elena said and Caroline smiled. "Alright miss I am available and I am desperately looking for a boyfriend." Caroline said sarcastically. "Come on it's not like that." Elena protested with a shocked expression. "I am just curious." she added. "Yeah keep telling yourself that. Have you talk to Bon?" Caroline asked. "Not since yesterday." Elena said. "We should probably call her when we get back." Caroline said and Elena nodded. They both started jogging towards the Boarding house.

Bonnie had grabbed a bite. Rebekah was out shopping. Kol had left for his training. She was now in the living room reading some fashion magazines she found in her room last night. Elijah was about to leave for work but he decided to join her for a while. He was the friendliest of the four. Well Klaus didn't seem rude or hostile to her but he wasn't around much. Elijah entered the room. "I am going to go now. Do you need anything else? Are you going to be ok here by yourself?" Elijah asked and Bonnie nodded silently. "Well if you need anything I wrote you my number. It is on the kitchen table." Elijah asked. "Thank's." Bonnie replied with a smile. "They will come around...Kol and Rebekah." Elijah said sitting next to Bonnie. "You think?" Bonnie said narrowing her eyes sarcastically. "Just give them some time. They will adjust. As for me I want you to know that I am willing to be a real big brother to you." Elijah said in a friendly tone. "Thank you Elijah." Bonnie said with a genuine smile. The doorbell rang. "Who is it?" Elijah said to himself surprised. "Well it's definetely not for me." Bonnie said. Elijah smiled and headed to the door. He opened and was immidiately shocked. "What are you doing here?" Elijah said in a serious tone. "Not the welcoming I was expecting from you brother." Finn said entering the house dropping his suitcase and patting Elijah on the shoulder. Bonnie narrowed her eyes. Great another Mikaelson...that weirdly she knew nothing about. Noone had even mention him.

Elena and Caroline had arrived in front of the Boarding house but there was noone there. "Are you sure that they are coming today?" Caroline asked raising her eyebrow to Elena who was looking around confused. "That's what I heard." Elena said shrugging her shoulders. "Well there's nothing here." Caroline said checking if there was anyone around. She and Elena turned around ready to head back and litterally jumped when a car stopped milimeters away from them. "Watch it." Caroline yelled. Elena was still a little shocked. The driver's door opened and a raven haired hottie came out of the car. He took his sunglasses off approaching the girls. His icy blue eyes where standing out from the distance. "I am sorry Blondie." the man said with a smirk on his face. Caroline raised her eyebrows at the nickname. "I am Damon Salvatore." Damon said and extendd his hand towards Elena. Elena blinked a few times before taking Damon's hand willingly. "Elena Gilbert nice to meet you." Elena said with a polite smile. "Caroline Forbes." Caroline said noticing the spark between Damon and Elena. "We heard that there is two of you." Caroline said. "Well my brother is coming with the track with the furniture." Damon said. "I see." Caroline said when the track started approaching the house. "How did you decide to move here?" Elena asked trying to find out more about the two new members of their community. "Uncle Zack used to talk a lot about how amazing this place was. I guess this triggered our curiosity. We got bored with the big city life so we decided to move here." Damon said never taking his eyes off of Elena. The truck finally stopped. The passenger door opened and another hottie came out. "It must run in the genes." Elena whispered in Caroline's ear when she saw the other brother approaching them. "Stop annoying the ladies Damon." the man said with a smile. "I am Stefan Salvatore. Damon's little brother." Stefan said with a smile. "Elena Gilbert." Elena replied with a smile. "Caroline Forbes." Caroline introduced herself next. "Do you still go to school?" Caroline asked Stefan. "I am in my senior year." Stefan replied. "Same goes for us." Elena said. "Well ladies..tonight you are invited to dine with us here in our lovely new home. We are thrilled to meet the locals." Damon said. Elena and Caroline exchanged a questioning look. "It would be our pleasure." Elena answered and was relieved that Caroline didn't protest. "Great. Let's exchange numbers and we will contact you for the time." Stefan said. The four of them exchanged telephone numbers and the girls left taking the way back to the centre of Mystic Falls. "They are cute." Elena said with a smile. Caroline smiled.

Back in New Orleans things were extremely awkward. "You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?" Elijah asked in a serious tone. "Elijah...if I didn't know you better I would say that you lost your manners. Who is the lovely lady?" Finn asked approaching Bonnie and kissing her hand. Bonnie blushed. This was the first time that someone was doing this to her. "I am Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett." Bonnie replied with a smile. "Bonnie is our stepsister." Elijah interrupted. "Why don't you go upstairs Bonnie..." Elijah said feeling awkward to talk with Finn in front of her. Finn was the black sheep of the family and not even Abby knew about him. "Sure." Bonnie replied and headed upstairs. She couldn't resist the urge to eavesdrop though. "So dad is getting remarried." Finn said with a smirk formed on his lips. "Engaged actually." Elijah said and lowered his eyes. "Does father know that you are here?" Elijah asked. "No." Finn replied. "We are starting over here Finn. Father will be upset. If memory serves me right you were the one who walked out of this door saying that you will never come back again." Elijah said. "I was young and rebellious. I was convinced that Sage would be my one true love." Finn said taking a seat. "Yeah...and you decided to leave the house stealing the family's money." Elijah said narrowing his eyes. "I have regret many of the things I have done. That's why I am here. I want to leave this behind and be a part of this family again." Finn said standing up approaching Elijah. "That's not my decision to make." Elijah said and Finn touched his shoulder. "I am not lying Elijah. I won't cause any trouble. Not anymore." Finn said. "I missed you brother." Elijah said and finally hugged his older brother. Bonnie was watching from the top of the stairs without being noticed. She was wondering what Finn's story was. Who was Sage? What happened between the eldest brother and the rest of the family?

Rebekah was at the mall shopping. She decided to have a coffee before she got home. She entered the cafetteria and ordered. As she took her coffee in her hands and turned around ready to leave she bumped into someone dropping the coffee from her hands. "Oh my God...I am so sorry." the boy apologized. Rebekah would normally yell at him but he was too cute for that. "It's ok. Really. I am Rebekah Mikaelson." she said and extended her arm. The boy shook it willingly. "I am Kai. Kai Parker. At least let me buy you another one." he offered. "Sure...if you join me..." Rebekah said with a smile. "Why not?" Kai replied and caught a table with Rebekah.

Caroline entered her house and decided to call Bonnie before stepping in the shower. Thank God Bonnie's phone had the sound off because Elijah and Finn would have realized that she was watching them. Bonnie felt her cell phone vibrate. She slowly got into her room and answered. "Hey Caroline." she said happy to hear her friend's voice. "I am waiting for the details." Caroline said full of curiosity. "With one word..crap." Bonnie said and Caroline sighed. "What's going on?" she asked. "The girl is a bitch. The youngest of the boys is a dick. The artist is not around much but he seems friendly. The eldest who is not the eldest as I just found out is nice. As for the father...i think he tries a lot." Bonnie said. "Ok. What about appearance?" Caroline asked full of curiosity. "They got the looks." Bonnie replied.

Elena had just got out of the shower. She was getting dressed in her room when she looked out of the window. There was this car again parked opposite her house. She was really worried. Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Jeremy can you get that?" Elena yelled. "Sure." jeremy replied and opened the door. He saw a woman. She was wearing those big sunglasses and had her hair covered with a colourful scarf. "I would like to speak to Elena." the female said and Jeremy noticed how similar to Elena's her voice was. "Sure. Elena...it's for you." Jeremy yelled and in a minute Elena was on the door. The stranger took her sunglasses and scarf off and Elena was shocked. "Hello Elena...my name is Katherine Pierce...and I am your twin sister."

 **So? Don't forget to review...I love you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank you guys for reviewing,faving and following. I have so many stories to update but I end up updating this one every time lately...anyways enjoy...**

Elena blinked a few times and took a step back. She didn't want to believe what she had just heard. How was it possible to have a twin sister out of nowhere? But she couldn't doubt Katherine. She looked just like her. She was telling the truth. "Come in." Elena said in a low voice narrowing her eyes and making room for Katherine to come in. Katherine stepped in the house with no hesitation and headed to the living room. Elena closed the door and turned around to see Jeremy looking with a shocked expression. "Jeremy please go to your room." Elena pleaded her little brother. "But Elena.." Jeremy protested. He was dying to find out what was going on with this stranger who looked exactly like his sister. "Jeremy...please." Elena almost yelled and Jeremy went upstairs frowning. He was always out of the important conversations and he hated it. Elena entered the living room and saw Katherine sitting on the couch. "Come on sister...take a seat...make yourself at home." Katherine said with a smile. "I am home...but you're not. So please tell me who the hell are you and what do you want from me?" Elena said narrowing her eyes on Katherine. "I have already told you who I am. As for the what do I want part...I want to be with my family again." Katherine said lowering her head. "And I am supposed to believe you right?" Elena said standing up and bringing her palms to her face. A few minutes had just changed her whole life. Katherine stood up too. "Of course you have to believe me." she said frowning. "I need proof." Elena said. Katherine approached Elena and grabbed her wrist. She then dragged her in front of the mirror. "Do you see this. That is your proof. I don't think you need more." Katherine said. Elena was looking at the mirror seeing herself next to...herself. "What happened?" Elena asked and turned around to face Katherine with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Back in New Orleans Rebekah was in the toilets making out with Kai. Kai peaned her to the door and kissed her passionately. Rebekah broke the kiss. "What if someone sees us?" she said looking worried into Kai's beautiful eyes. "Don't worry. I won't let that happen." Kai said brushing his lips with Rebekah's. He escaped her touch opened the door took the key in and locked them in the toilets. "Now noone is going to see us." he said and crushed his lips with Rebekah's again. Rebekah got lost in the kiss as Kai's hands were travelling to her body. They broke the kiss when they heard someone trying to open the door. Rebekah would have screamed if Kai hadn't put his hand on her mouth to stop her. "Damn it. Where am I going to pee now?" the desperate voice from the other end of the door was heard. Kai bursted in a silent laughter. "She is going to hear us." Rebekah whispered with a smile widening her eyes at Kai. "Is anyone in there?" the voice asked. "Ssh." Rebekah said to Kai kissing him again trying to make him stop being noisy. When they made sure that the other person had left they parted. "Perhaps we should go back." Rebekah said kissing him on the cheek and unlocking. In a while they were out of the cafetteria. It was about time for Rebekah to get home. "So when can I see you again?" Rebekah asked with a smile. "Hum...actually I am leaving tomorrow." Kai said lowering his head. "Leaving?" Rebekah asked raising her eyebrows. "I am moving to Virginia. Mystic Falls." Kai said. "Mystic Falls? Really? This place gets on my nerves." Rebekah said remembering Abby and Bonnie. "Have you been there?" Kai asked surprised. "I just don't have the best experience." Rebekah said looking down. "Anyways...I do like you. We can exchange numbers and talk...and whenever I can or you can we can meet." Kai said and Rebekah smiled. "Sounds good to me." she said and gave him her number.

In Mystic Falls Elena and Katherine were siting together at the living room and Katherine was about to tell her story to Elena. "The Gilbert family had some difficulties. Financial difficulties. They couldn't raise twins. So they put me for adoption." Katherine said. Elena was hanging from her lips,listening carefully to every word and taking mental notes. "The last member of my foster family died last year but she managed to give me the name 'Gilbert' first. I did some research and I found you. I know that our parents are dead and Jeremy is our little brother. I also know that you live with our aunt Jenna who is your guardian." Katherine said and Elena stood up. "Wait a minute...how do you know all these things?" Elena asked. "Like I told you I did some research." Kahterine replied. "And why did you search for me? For us?" Elena asked again. "My foster family died. I had noone. When I found out that I had still some relatives,my real relatives,my blood...I couldn't stay away Elena. I didn't want to be alone. Plus...I was dying to meet you all. See what I missed." Katherine said. "Ok you are here. What can I do for you now?" Elena asked. "I would really like to move in with you. I want to get to know you sister and there is no better way for me to achieve that than living with you and Jeremy and aunt Jenna." Katherine said in a pleading tone. Elena lowered her eyes but finally cracked a smile at her sister. There was something about Katherine that inspired her. Something that was telling her not to leave her alone. Something that was making her wanna be there for her. She silently nodded. "Thank you sister. You won't regret it. I promise." Katherine said and the two sisters shared a hug but the moment broke when Elena's phone rang.

Rebekah entered the Mikaelson mansion to see Elijah sitting alone in the living room with a look of anticipation printed on his face. Next to the door there was a suitcase. She dropped her bag on the couch and sat next to Elijah. "What are you doing here so early? You don't come home from work until it's passed five o'clock." Rebekah said. "I didn't go to work today. Something came up." Elijah said. "Is anyone else here? What is that suitcase?" Rebekah asked. "Abby it's upstairs with Bonnie. Mother-daughter bonding. Father is in his office...with Finn." Elijah said. "Finn is back?" Rebekah said widening her eyes in surprise. "Yeah. And he came to stay. He wants to be a part of this family again. Now he is trying to talk father into giving him a second chance." Elijah said. "You think he will make it? I really missed Finn." Rebekah said and as soon as she finished her sentence Finn and Mikael were coming in the room. "It's official. I am staying." Finn said. Mikael patted him in the shoulder. "Welcome back son." he said. Elijah smiled to his brother and Rebekah ran into his arms giving him a bone cracking hug. "I missed you so much brother." she said with a smile. Finn smiled back. He was back in the family.

Elena got out of the room and picked up the phone. It was Caroline. "Hey what's up?" she said answering the phone. "Stefan Salvatore texted me." Caroline said. "About the dinner.." she added. Elena face palmed herself. "Oh my God I totally forgot this. Care I can't come." Elena said in a regretting tone. "Seriously? You arranged it and now you can't come?" Caroline protested. "I have some serious drama here. Family drama. And that's all I can think about now." Elena said. "Do you need back up?" Caroline asked. "No it's ok. But if you want to go.." Elena started but was interrupted. "No...I won't go there alone...we just met the guys." Caroline said. "And what kind of drama is this?" Caroline asked full of curiosity about what her friend had gotten herself into this time. "It's a long story. I can't talk about it over the phone but I promise when things are settled down I will talk to you. I have to hung up." Elena said. "Ok. I'll better cancel the dinner. If you need anything,anytime...call me ok?" Caroline said and after Elena's positive response they closed the phone. In the living room Katherine was also on the phone. "Everything is ok. She totally bought it. It was easier than I thought." Katherine said.

Caroline called Damon since he was upper in the contact list. "Hey Blondie." Damon said. "Did you get my brother's message?" he asked. "Yeah I did...but something came up and we can't come sorry." Caroline said in a sweet voice. "Oh...that's a pitty...I had already started to prepare the menu." Damon said and Caroline could feel him making puppy eyes. "Maybe some other time we will be more lucky. Anyways I have to go. Bye." Caroline said and closed the phone. "Who was that?" Stefan asked as he was putting a vase in the centre of the living room table. "Caroline Forbes. She just cancelled...they can't come." Damon said and put his cell phone back to his pocket. "Too bad. I really wanted to get to know Elena." Stefan said and Damon frowned. That wouldn't be the first time that Damon and Stefan showed interest in the same girl. Damon just hoped that he would get her first this time.

In New Orleans the whole Mikaelson family had been informed about the return of Finn at lunch. They decided to go to the town's rich people club to celebrate. Bonnie had never been in one of those before. Rebekah was at the spa with Abby unfortunately for her. Mikael was playing tennis with Elijah. The rest were at the pool. Finn had just changed into his swimming suit and approached Bonnie who was sunbathing. "Hey sister." he said playfully. Bonnie was caught off guard. "Hey Finn." she greeted back with a smile. "Do you need any help with this?" Finn said pointing at the sun's cream. "I think I am ok." Bonnie said. "Come on...let your new brother help you." Finn said raising his eyebrow. "Ok then." Bonnie said and handed the bottle to Finn. Klaus was in the pool swimming while Kol had just got out of the pool and was watching the scene. Finn started running his hands over Bonnie's back slowly and softly. But his hands went a little too low and Bonnie had to politely stop him. "Hum I think I am good. Thank's Finn." she said with a smile. "Anytime...sister." Finn said and left. He approached Kol who was all wet from the swim. "You don't waist time do you? If father saw this he would be furious. She is our stepsister Finn..." Kol said. "What are you talking about. I was just trying to be a polite brother." Finn said with a smile. Kol narrowed his eyes in disbelief. "Fine you caught me. If she wasn't our stepsister or if I hadn't promised not to ruin the family ever again...the things I would do with her..." Finn said with a smile to Kol while looking at Bonnie. "Don't tell me that you don't secretly like her?" Finn asked Kol who turned to his brother. "She is not my type." Kol said looking down. "Oh little brother. She is everyone's type." Finn said and turned Kol's head towards Bonnie who was standing up to get in the pool. "Those beautiful green eyes. That curles that caress her shoulders so beautifully. That shiny exotic chocolate skin. Those curves. The absolute forbidden fruit. Watch but not touch. Temptation right in fornt of us." Finn said and patted Kol on the shoulder as he dived in the water. Kol took his time to check Bonnie from top to toe after Finn's words. She was definetely not ugly. She was beautiful. She was hot. But Kol wouldn't admit that to himself. Not yet. "She is definetely not my type." he said to himself and dived in the water.

 **Let me know what you think with a review...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank anyone who reviewed,followed,faved or just read the story. To guest and Kennettfan (guest) who asked : This like every fanfic of mine is going to be Kennett since I am a huge shiper but it might have some Bonkai hints at the beginning since Bonkai is my second favourite ship for Bonnie. Still Kennett is my all time favourite so yeah the main ship is going to be Kennett. But it's going to get some time for them to be together...I think...so please be patient with me...**

Caroline entered the Grill. She approached the bar and took a seat. "Care...to what do we owe the honor?" Matt said with a smile. He had always been good friends with the girls. Caroline smiled sweetly. "I'll have an ice tea." Caroline said politely and Matt started preparing his friend's tea. "I haven't seen the girls for a while." Matt said. "Elena is...around. She doesn't exactly have much time now that she needs to have an eye on Jeremy as long as Jenna is out of town. Bonnie is in New Orleans." Caroline replied. "New Orleans? What is she doing there?" Matt asked full of curiosity. "She is meeting her new family members. Her mother is getting remarried or engaged or something I don't know." Caroline said taking a sip from the drink that Matt had just put in front of her. "That must be the definition of awkward." Matt said. "Yeah you tell me about it. I am sure that I wouldn't survive something like that." Caroline said. The Grill door opened. "Hum Care..." Matt said dropping his smile. Caroline turned towards the door and saw Hayley Marshall coming in. "Oh my God...not again." Caroline mumbled as she saw Hayley approaching her and Matt. "Hey Matt...Caroline." Hayley greeted. Matt nodded and left. Caroline didn't even bother to look at her. "Come on...are you still mad at me? School is starting in a few days and I still want to be one of the popular guys. You hating me is not going to help." Hayley said. Caroline couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Seriously? You should have thought about that before jumping on the bed with my boyfriend." Caroline said narrowing her eyes. "You know that Tyler and I didn't want you to find out this way...he was planning to tell you the night that you caught us." Hayley said taking a seat next to Caroline. Caroline stood up and left the money for her drink. "You have no idea do you? It's about it...Hayley...not the way I found out about it." Caroline said and left. Hayley shrugged her shoulders and returned to her clique. Caroline got fast out of the Grill feeling her eyes starting to moisture. She stopped and ran her fingers through her long wavy blonde hair. "Caroline? Are you ok?" a male voice was heard behind her. Caroline turned around. It was Enzo one of Tyler's friends. Caroline could find only one word to describe Tyler's friends : dicks. But Enzo was different. He was always more of a friend to her than he was to Tyler. "Enzo...I am fine thank's for asking." Caroline said with a fake smile trying to hide her true feelings. "Of course I would ask...I care about you." Enzo said and approached Caroline taking hold of her hand. Caroline kinda blushed. She lowered her head. "How are you?" she asked. "Good...a little bored but...good." Enzo replied. "I should keep going. It was nice seeing you." Caroline said and escaping his touch she started heading towards her home. "Hey Care...tomorrow night...there is this movie at the cinema...maybe you would like to go with me?" Enzo asked and Caroline stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around. "Tomorrow I have scheduled...Bonnie is coming and me and the girls are planning a girl's night...but maybe some other time." Caroline said politely. "Anytime. You have my phone. When you want and can call me." Enzo said and headed in the Grill. Caroline went straight home.

In New Orleans the Mikaelson family and Bonnie with her mom had returned at the mansion. Bonnie was in her room looking forward for tomorrow morning when she was supposed to return to Mystic Falls. She was dying to see her friends and her grams again. Since this was going to be her last night in New Orleans she really wanted to try and fix her relationship with Rebekah and Kol. Mikael was very welcoming with her. Elijah made it clear that he was willing to be a real brother to her. Klaus seemed polite. Finn...well Finn was too overwhelmed by her presence. Rebekah clearly wanted to see her head on a plate and Kol was a jerk to her the whole time. Out of everyone he was the one pissing her off the most...so she decided to start with him. That is when her phone rang. "Hello?" Bonnie said answering the phone. "Hello Bonnie..remember me from the train?" Kai said. "Oh hey it's Kai right?" Bonnie said with a smile. "Yeah that's me. I called to ask you when are you leaving New Orleans.." Kai said. "Tomorrow morning...are you going to be on the train?" Bonnie asked. "That's what I wanted to tell you. Me and my family are moving tomorrow and I wanted to offer you a ride...it's going to be cheaper and comfier." Kai said. "That's nice of you...but I am not quite sure..." Bonnie said. "I am not a psycho killer...if that's your concern..." Kai said with a smile. "Yeah but if you were you wouldn't admit it." Bonnie said with a smile. "I'll think about it and I will text you later." Bonnie said. "Ok. Just so you know we are leaving at ten in the morning." Kai said and Bonnie paused for a moment. Her train was leaving at eleven but she wanted to spent the least time possible in New Orleans. "Now that I think about it again...Count me in. My mom will totally freak out so could you pick me up from the train station?" Bonnie asked. "Sure..ten thirty at the station." Kai said. "It's a deal. Bye." Bonnie said. "Bye. See you tomorrow." Kai said and they closed the phone. Now it was time for Bonnie to go back to improving her relationship with the Mikaelson family members that were giving her a hard time. Bonnie was out of Kol's room. She hesitated for a moment but she finally knocked the door. No answer. She knocked again. "I am not in." a shirtless Kol yelled from the other end of the corridor as he started approaching Bonnie and his room holding his baseball bat. He had practice again. As he was walking towards her Bonnie took a good look of his muscular body. He might have been very irritating but Bonnie couldn't ignore the fact that he was really hot. "Ok snap out of it." she thought to herself. Kol walked past her and opened the door throwing the baseball bat in and closing it again. He leaned in the door and made eye contact with Bonnie. As soon as he locked his beautiful brown eyes with Bonnie's green ones Finn's words came back into his mind but he quickly pushed the thought away. "What do you want?" Kol said and Bonnie took a deep breath. "Look Kol...I don't know why but we didn't actually started well." Bonnie said lowering her eyes. "I am aware." Kol said sarcastically. Under other circumstances Bonnie would have snapped back or slap him or offend him...but she swallowed her ego and tried to play nice. "OK. I get it that you hate me but I think that we owe it...you to your father and me to my mother...to try at least...you know to get along." Bonnie said meeting Kol's eyes again. "I can do that for the remaining hours we are going to spend together...but it's going to be an act." Kol informed her. Bonnie nodded and smirked. "As expected." she said and went back to her room. Kol locked himself in the room too. He didn't know why but he had this urge to piss Bonnie off. It's not that she had done anything to him...on the he didn't feel mad at her as he expected for ruining his family and stuff...but still he was enjoying himself making her mad. After the outcome of her conversation with Kol Bonnie didn't even bother to talk to Rebekah. She had a feeling that it wouldn't have any difference.

Back in Mystic Falls Elena was supposed to talk to Jeremy about Katherine moving in. Katherine was supposed to bring her stuff in the house as Elena was doing so. Jeremy took a seat on the couch while Elena came in with two glasses of water. She left a glass in front of Jeremy and took a seat opposite him. "Take a sip." Elena said looking nervous. "I am not thirsty. Now spit it out." Jeremy said with a look full of curiosity and anticipation. Elena took a deep breath. "As you noticed a girl visited us today." Elena said and Jeremy nodded. "A girl that looks just like you...yeah I was there." Jeremy said and Elena lowered her head. "Katherine is our sister Jer. My twin and your big sister." Elena said. Jeremy nodded. "Tell me something I don't know." he said and Elena narrowed her eyes. "What? A curly haired version of you walks in our house what am I supposed to think? Even your voices sound the same. I am not a fool." Jeremy said and Elena nodded. "Katherine will move in with us." Elena said and Jeremy's eyes opened wide in surprise. "That...I didn't know. It's too soon Elena." Jeremy said frowning. "What do you mean?" Elena said. "You just met her...and what about Jenna? Did you even bother to ask her?" Jeremy asked. Elena frowned. "It's the least we can do for her after so much she's been through." Elena said in an angry tone. "She's been through much? She must hide it well...and how do you even know that she is telling the truth?" Jeremy asked and narrowed his eyes. Elena lowered her head. "I don't...but there is something about her that I trust. You'll meet her and you'll see for yourself that she is nice." Elena said touching Jeremy's hand. "Now please be nice to her when she arrives." Elena said and Jeremy nodded. "What about Jenna?" Jeremy asked. "I've been trying to reach her but she is not picking up...anyways she won't protest...she kept it a secret from us she owes us." Elena said and Jeremy went back to his room.

The dinner at the Mikaelson mansion was a little tensed and awkward. Bonnie kept looking at Finn who was giving some strange looks to Abby. Abby was trying to remain calm and kept staring at Mikael who was endlessly talking with Elijah about business. Klaus was peacefully eating his meal. Kol and Rebekah were murmuring stuff and shooting some weird looks at Bonnie who tried to ignore them despite the fact that she was sitting opposite them. She was sure that they were conspiring in order to make her suffer even until the last moment she would spend into their house. "What do you say?" Mikael asked Bonnie pulling her out of her thoughts. "Hum...excuse me? I was distracted." Bonnie said blushing lightly. "Mikael suggested that since is your last night here maybe we should go out...at a club or something...have some fun." Abby said caressing her daughter's hair. "Oh I...I am sorry but I don't think I can make it. If you wanna go though..." Bonnie said politely. "It's going to be dull without you...honey." Rebekah said with a bitchy smile. "My train leaves an hour earlier than normal so I want to get some sleep before the journey." Bonnie said. "Why is that?" Abby asked narrowing her eyes. "Hum someone said something about strikes...I am not quite sure." Bonnie said taking a sip of her drink.

Damon was walking around in Mystic Falls when he bumped into a woman with two suitcases in her hands. "Elena...what a surprise. Going somewhere?" Damon asked and the girl checked him from top to toe. "I...am not Elena." Katherine said. "What?" Damon said narrowing his eyes and looking confused. "I am her twin sister Katherine." Katherine said and putting down her suitcases she extended her arm towards Damon. He shook it willingly. "Damon Salvatore. Me and my brother just moved in Mystic Falls. I met Elena earlier today but she didn't mention she had a twin." Damon said with a smile. "She just found out herself...but I am not supposed to talk about these stuff. She'll tell the people when she's ready." Katherine said. "Don't worry...I won't tell a soul. Well it was nice meeting you Katherine." Damon said and continued his way. Now he knew why the girls had canceled. Katherine stepped into her new home seeing Elena and Jeremy waiting for her at the door. "Welcome home." Elena said with a smile and hugged her twin sister. "Jeremy is so nice to finally meet you." Katherine said opening her arms for Jeremy who hugged her. "Me too...sister." he said trying to be as welcoming as possible. He still had his doubts though.

Back in the dinner things were tensed and they were about to become worse after what Mikael and Abby wanted to announce. "Can I have your attention for a moment?" Mikael said holding Abby's hand. Klaus and Elijah already knew what he was about to say. "Abby and I have been thinking that it would be really good for us to live as a family all together in one place." Mikael began. Bonnie's heart started beating faster. "Are you telling me to leave Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asked frowning and worried. "No sweetheart." Abby said. "No Bonnie...we are coming to Mystic Falls." Mikael said and Finn,Bonnie,Rebekah and Kol were in shock. "Klaus has already arranged his transition to the art college there. Elijah and I and hopefully Finn will help too,are already constructuring the new company facilities there in Virginia and Abby has already arranged the details so that Kol and Rebekah can finish school there. We are going to stay all together. We bought a house bigger than this one which is at the west end of Mystic Falls. You will love it. We are moving in three days probably." Mikael said. "Excuse me I have to use the restroom." Bonnie said still shocked and left the table. Rebekah was about to protest about the news but she stopped when she remembered that Kai was going to be in Mystic Falls too. "You can't do this." Kol snapped. "Kol...I know.." Mikael began but was interrupted. "No you don't...I have my life here..my team...i can't just leave." Kol said in an angry tone. "You will. I am sure that in your new school..." Mikael said but Kol intervened. "Save it..." Kol said angrily and left the table. On his way to his room he bumped into Bonnie exiting the bathroom. "You've done well Bonnie. Congratulations." Kol said sarcastically with a fake smile. Bonnie had enough. "You think that I am thrilled by the idea of living in the same house with you and having you around at school everyday? Oh guess what...I couldn't be less pleased...because I was counting the freaking seconds to get the hell out of here and not see your face ever again." Bonnie said looking really pissed off. She walked past Kol and went straight to her room. This was going to be the most difficult year of her life.

 **Please review...until next time...I love you guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to thank you guys for reviewing faving and following. It means so much to me. Enjoy chapter 5...**

The morning came in New Orleans. Bonnie had woken up early to pack her suitcase and she was thrilled by the idea of getting back home. Unfortunately for her her new family would too with a few days delay. She sighed at the idea of having Rebekah and Kol at school. She wasn't feeling fear though. Besides she wasn't the new student..they were and Bonnie was planning to have some fun with it. She zipped her suitcase and sat on her bed checking her phone. She had two missed calls. One from Caroline and one from her grams. A knock on the door disrupted her thoughts. Bonnie opened her door and Abby came in. "Honey...I wanted to talk to you before you go." Abby said and took a seat on Bonnie's bed. Bonnie closed the door and joined her mother. "Tell me." she said. Abby took a deep breath. "I know that us moving in Mystic Falls may be too much for you." Abby said and Bonnie smirked. "Too much? You should have told me earlier. You should have discussed it with me. Rebekah and Kol hate me and except for living in the same house with them I will also have to put up with them at school. I don't know if you get it but you are practically ruining my life right now." Bonnie said in a serious tone. Abby lowered her head. "I know I have been anything but a mother to you so far Bonnie...I just wanted to be next to you. I wanted us to have a chance. I want to be a real mother to you Bonnie." Abby said. "It's a little late for that don't you think?" Bonnie said and saw a tear rolling down her mother's cheek. Bonnie sighed. "I am sorry." she said. "No you are right. I was never there for you and..." Abby started but Bonnie interrupted. "We are going to make this work. Don't worry." she said.

Katherine had spent her first night at the Gilbert residence. She already had her own room. She checked at Elena and Jeremy who were still sleeping. She went back to her room and closed the door. She grabbed her phone and dialed a number. A female voice answered the phone. "How are things going there?" the voice asked. Katherine smiled. "Awesome...I have already moved in with them. The little brother seems a little off but he will come around I am sure about it." Katherine replied. "Have your eyes open for what we need." the voice said and Katherine nodded. "I will. Don't worry. I am sure that I will find the money. How about the thing I told you to take care of?" Katherine asked. "It's done. They will learn about it soon enough. I don't believe that you made me do this." the voice said. "We can't risk getting caught." Katherine said almost in a whisper as she heard the bathroom door and realized that someone was up. "What do you want me to do with her?" the voice asked. "Get rid of her." Katherine said in a cold tone. "Are you sure?" the voice asked in a worried tone. "Yes. That's the only thing we can do for now." Katherine said and closed the phone. Katherine came out of the room and bumped into Elena. "Come downstairs. We are having breakfast." Elena said and Katherine nodded. "Did you took care of your transition to our high school?" Elena asked. "No but I will today. I am so excited to go to the same school with you. I think it's going to take me some time to adjust though." Katheirne said lowering her eyes. "You have nothing to worry about. We are of the popular guys. You should definetely try for the cheerleaders. Me and my friends are on the team." Elena said with a smile while putting a plate of pancakes in front of Katherine. "Tell me you are captain cheerleader." Katherine said with a smile. "No but my friend is...Caroline. You will meet her tonight if you are in for a girl's night. Our other friend comes back from her trip in New Orleans and we decided to meet." Elena said. "I would love it. I hope they will like me." Katherine said. "Don't worry. They will love you." Elena said and touched her shoulder with a smile. She liked being around her new sister.

Caroline woke up and went all dressed and bubbly downstairs. She saw a note on the kitchen table. "I left for work early today. Breakfast is in the fridge. Love mum." Caroline read out loud and smiled. Her mother was the sheriff. She headed to the kitchen and grabbed the milk and the pancakes. She also ate two of her favourite cookies that only Liz Forbes could make so perfectly delicious. She was playing with her phone when someone knocked her door. She opened the door and her smile dropped. "What do you want here?" Caroline asked angrily. "I wanted to talk to you." Tyler said and tried to get in the house but Caroline got in the way. "Get the hell out of here Tyler. You are not welcome." Caroline said with a smile. "I know and I want to change this." Tyler said in a pleading tone but Caroline didn't retreat and stayed there blocking his way. "Fine. Can we call a truce? Caroline please...you are still the head cheerleader and I am the leader of the team...we can't declare a war between the royalties." Tyler said and Caroline looked at him angrily. "You are unbelievable. I can't understand why I wasted so much time being with you." she said and got into the house slumming the door at his face. Tyler frowned. If the popular girl wanted war that was what she was going to get...he said to himself and entered his car. He sped up and got lost in the distance.

Bonnie went downstairs and saw all the Mikaelsons waiting for her in a line to say their goodbyes. She sighed as she approached Rebekah who was first in the line. The two of them shared a big hug. "Good riddance." Rebekah whispered at Bonnie's ear. "Thank you." Bonnie replied with her most sarcastic smile. Up next was Finn. He was too friendly again. He grabbed her tightly and spinned her around. Bonnie was caught off guard but she didn't show it. "I will miss you sister." Finn said and let Bonnie's feet touch the ground again. Bonnie gave him a big smile and moved on to Klaus. "It was really nice meeting you Bonnie." Klaus said as he pulled her into a friendly hug. "It was nice meeting you too." Bonnie replied with a genuine smile. Up next was Elijah. They hugged. "Whatever you need...I am there for you...remember that." Elijah told her. "Thank you Elijah." Bonnie replied releasing him from her embrace. And last but not least the one and only Kol Mikaelson. Bonnie approached him slowly not so willing to give even a fake hug but when Kol realized the angry stares that Mikael was giving him he pulled Bonnie into his arms. "I would say I wish to never see you again but I will so..." Kol whispered in her ear. "Hope never dies..." Bonnie whispered back sarcastically and they released each other. Mikael and Abby followed by Bonnie exited the house and entered the car. Bonnie took a last look of the house she spent the worst day in her existance and sighed relieved. She was going home.

They arrived at the station at ten. In half an hour Kai and his family would pick her up. Abby hugged her tightly. "I will try to make things better...I promise." she said. "I know you will." Bonnie replied and Abby released her. Mikael was waiting her with open arms exactly lke at her arrrival. Bonnie hugged him. "It was so nice meeting you Bonnie. You are an amazing person." Mikael said. "Thank you. I am so glad that I met you too." Bonnie said. After saying their final goodbyes and after ruining Bonnie's mood with the quote "see you in three days" Abby and Mikael left the station. Bonnie decided to call Caroline. She dialed the number. After waiting on the line for a while Caroline finally picked up. "Hey Bon..." she said. "Hey how's it going?" Bonnie asked waiting to hear the latest juicy news from Mystic Falls. "Elena and I met the Salvatores." Caroline said in exciting tone. "Really? Tell me..." Bonnie said full of curiosity. "Ok...hottie number one...Damon Salvatore. The eldest. He has reaven hair and icy blue eyes. Hot body...and hottie number two is his little brother. He is in our age. Stefan Salvatore. Dirty blonde hair and green eyes." Caroline said in a happy tone. "Sounds good. I have to tell you the news that destroyed my life though. The Mikaelsons are moving in so that we can be a big happy family." Bonnie said sarcastically. "Does this mean more hotties?" Caroline asked. "Caroline..." Bonnie said in surprise. "I'm kidding. Don't worry...I will take care so that your little siblings have a good time at Mystic High." Caroline said in a threatening tone. "I was hoping on that." Bonnie said. "Do you need me to pick you up from the station today?" Caroline asked. "I am not coming with the train...but don't tell grams cause she will feak out." Bonnie said. "Should I worry?" Caroline asked. "No...I am coming with the Parkers." Bonnie said. "Very enlightening." Caroline said in a sarcastic tone. "I met Kai Parker on my way to New Orleans. Hottie. He is moving in Mystic Falls with his family too so he offered me a ride." Bonnie said. "Bonnie Bennett...you meet a hottie and you are not saying anything?" Caroline said in a teasing tone. "I was planning to tell you everything on our girl's night tonight. Are we still up on this?" Bonnie asked. "Of course we are. I have to go. I am on watering the flowers duty cause mum had to leave early today." Caroline said and saying their goodbyes they closed the phone.

Stefan was sitting on the couch looking nervously at his phone. Damon walked in with a cup of coffee in his hands. "Are you still worried about this? They are not going to find us Stefan. Not here." Damon said and Stefan looked at him worried. "What makes you think that? We are never going to be safe Damon." Stefan said and Damon sighed. "We are starting over here. Stop trying to proove that the past is still haunting us because it's not." Damon said in a serious almost angry tone. "Focus on school get to college and stop worrying about those stuff." Damon said again exiting the room. Stefan though was living still in the shadow of his mistakes back in Italy. Getting involved with the mafia was something really stupid and he dragged Damon in too. It was all his fault. After that Guiseppe and Lilly had sent them in New York but when they realized that the mafia had found out about it they had no choice but to stay at their dead uncle's house in Mystic Falls and hope that they would lose them.

Kai horned and Bonnie jumped as she was looking at the opposite direction. She turned around and saw Kai with a big smile getting out of the driver seat. "Hey." he greeted and pulled Bonnie into a hug. "It's just us?" Bonnie asked noticing that there was noone else in the car. "Yeah..is that ok with you?" Kai asked narrowing his eyes. "Yeah sure. You did promise not to be a sociopath." Bonnie said and Kai smiled. He took her luggage and put it in the back seat as Bonnie placed herself in the passenger seat. "Can I pick the music?" Bonnie asked with a face full of anticipation like a child who was ready to open a new toy. "Of course." Kai said entering the car and speeding up. It was about two hours later when they did their first stop at a restaurant to grab a bite. They caught a table for two and they started eating peacefully. They were sitting next to each other. Kai took a good look at Bonnie who had just ate the last piece of her daughnut and she had a little sugar on her bottom lip. Kai smiled. "What?" Bonnie asked looking worried. "Wait...you have a.." Kai said and rubbed his thumb over Bonnie's bottom lip. They froze for a while staring deep into each other's eyes. Kai leaned in and locked his lips with Bonnie's. Bonnie closed her eyes and enjoyed the sweet innocent kiss but she quickly pulled away. She had only seen the guy twice. "I am sorry...I shouldn't have.." Kai began. "No it's fine." Bonnie interrupted him. They finished their meal and carried on their journey which was more awkward than before.

Kol and Rebekah were sitting in the living room. Kol was grumpy but Rebekah didn't seem bothered at all. "Ok seriously? We have to do something. We can't let dad take us away from New Orleans. We have our lives here." Kol said angrily. "I personally think that this could be good for us." Rebekah said. "Are you listening to yourself? There is no way you agreeing with this. Something happened. What happened Rebekah?" Kol said in a suspicious tone trying to figure out why his sister hadn't raised a hell for them leaving. "Nothing...I am open to new experiences." Rebekah said eyes never leaving her magazine. Kol thought that with Rebekah's help he could persuade his father to let him at least stay alone in New Orleans but now that he was on his own he was doomed to move in Mystic Falls. He sighed and left the room.

At the evening Bonnie and Kai arrived at Mystic Falls. Bonnie took her suitcase and she was about to leave Kai gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Do you wanna meet tomorrow...for a coffee or something?" Kai asked with a look full of anticipation. Bonnie blushed. "Hum sure...I 'll call you." Bonnie said and after saying their goodbyes Kai drived to his new home and Bonnie got into her grams' house. They had a lot of catch up to do. The time passed quickly and it was time for the girl meeting at Elena's.

Bonnie arrived first. She knocked the door and Jeremy opened. "Hey Bon." he said and pulled her into a hug. "Hey Jer." Bonnie replied with a smile. "How was your trip?" Jeremy asked and Bonnie sighed. "Tiring but...pleasant." she said with a smile. "Come in. Elena is waiting upstairs with...a surprise." Jeremy said and made room for Bonnie to come in. "Thanks." Bonnie replied narrowing her eyes. She quickly got upstairs and knocked the door at Elena's room. Katherine opened. "Hey Elena..." Bonnie said and pulled Katherine into a hug. "You did something to your hair?" Bonnie asked releasing her. "Actually...I am Katherine." Katherine said with an awkward smile. Bonnie narrowed her eyes when she felt a patting on her shoulder. She turned around and was hug bombed by Elena. "I missed you so much Bon." Elena said. "Me too. Ok can someone explain what's going on here?" Bonnie asked sounding confused while looking between the two twins. Caroline came on time to hear the story. She was really surprised to see two Elenas when she arrived. Elena and Katherine explained everything to Caroline and Bonnie. "OH my God. I am gone for like two days and the whole world starts spinning backwards. When I am here nothing is happening. I am missing all the action." Bonnie said in a complaining tone. "You should come on the cheerleader team. I am the captain." Caroline said with a big smile. "I will think about it." Katherine replied in a shy tone. "I will is the right answer. You don't know Caroline when she puts something in mind..." Bonnie said with a smile. "Ok then. I will." Katherine replied with a big smile. "Your turn Bon." Elena said. Bonnie told everything that had happened these two days with many details. "Just ignore the douchebags of the family." Elena said. "Tell your sister to come on the team. She will have a great time." Caroline said sarcastically. Bonnie smiled. "Ok I was putting up with them in New Orleans but now that the game is in my field...I will enjoy it." Bonnie said. She was determined to get her little revenge. They all smiled. Elena's phone rang. "Who is this?" Caroline asked. "It's Stefan Salvatore." Elena said narrowing her eyes. "Well pick up." Katherine said. Elena hesitated. Katherine grabbed the phone and answered for Elena. Her voices were the same anyways. "I like the way your sister is thinking." Caroline said to Elena who had blushed. "Hey Stefan." Katherine said. "Hey Elena. I called to see how you're doing. Damon told me why you cancelled. I heard you have a sister." Stefan said. "Yeah. Her name is Katherine. We are twins." Kaherine said while Elena was hiding her face. "This is a total disaster." she mumbled with a giggle while Bonnie and Caroline were smiling trying to hear what Katherine was up to. "Oh you wanna meet? Sure." Katherine said. "No Katherine..." Elena said with her eyes wide in fear. "Ok yeah. Tomorrow is fine. At nine yeah..ok see you. Bye Stefan." Katherine said. "What did you just do?" Elena asked. "You are going on a date with Stefan Salvatore and you are going to have a great time." Katherine said and Elena tried to protested. "I am not hearing anything. I already feel bad that you cancelled your dinner because of me." Katherine said and Elena finally gave in. It was official...she had a date with Stefan Salvatore.

 **That was it. Don't forget to leave a review...**


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE READ** **: This is not an update. It is more of an apology and explanation. Many of you have been complaining about me not leaving space between the dialogues so I decided to write this to all my stories. The reason that I was doing this was beacause my computer is a mess and I can't save documents bigger than a certain amount of pages so I was trying to do space economy. According to plan I will have my new computer by tomorrow so the updatres are going to be normal with space between the dialogues from now on. Thank you for putting up with me so far and forgive me if I made the reading process hard and boring.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to anyone who supported the story so far. This means a lot to me. Enjoy chapter 6 with space as promised.**

The morning came and Bonnie had texted Kai so they were about to meet for breakfast. Bonnie got downstairs to see her grams looking at her with a questioning look.

"What?" Bonnie asked raising her eyebrows.

"For how long have you known this young man Bonnie." Sheila asked her grandaughter.

"Not long...but he is nice." Bonnie replied to her worried grams.

"Do you have your pepper spray with you?" Sheila asked and Bonie giggled.

"We are going to the grill for a breakfst...he is not going to attack me." Bonnie assured her grams and gave her a kiss on the cheek as she exited the house.

"Have a good time." Sheila said and Bonnie smiled at her. Kai was waiting for her across the street with a white rose in his hand and a big smile on his face.

"Goodmorning beautiful." Kai greeted her with a kiss on the cheek but Bonnie was a little cold towards him.

"Am I going to fast?" Kai asked narrowing his eyes.

"No...it's just my grandma is watching." Bonnie said with an awkward smile lightly blushing and Kai smiled.

"Right I am sorry." Kai said and they started walking towards the grill.

As they entered the grill many eyes were peaned on them. On Bonnie because her mother was getting engaged to another man and on Kai because he was new.

"Sometimes I really feel unwelcome in my own town." Bonnie said shooting daggers at Hayley and her minions who were obviously goshiping about her.

"Do you wanna go somewhere else?" Kai asked taking hold of her hand. Bonnie smiled.

"No it's fine...it's not like Mystic Falls has many places to go..." Bonnie said as she caught a table for them. Kai took a seat next to her trying to be as close to her as possible. Matt came for their orders.

"Hey Bon how was your trip?" Matt said approaching the table.

"Matt...it's nice to see you. It was good. Kai this is my friend Matt Donovan Matt this is Kai Parker...he just moved in with his family." Bonnie said introducing the boys who smiled at each other.

"So what can I get you?" Matt asked.

"I will have an orange juice and pancakes." Bonnie said.

"I will take an orange juice and waffles." Kai said and Matt got there in a while with their orders.

"So? Are you and your family adjusting well in Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asked taking a sip of her juice.

"So far so good. I mean we've been here only for a night." Kai said.

"You are right." Bonnie said and lowered her eyes.

"My adjustment is not why I asked you out Bonnie." Kai said having Bonnie's full attantion.

"Tell me what's on your mind then." Bonnie asked looking deep into Kai's eyes.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Kai asked sweetly with a smile making Bonnie smile too.

"Are we in a rush? We just met..." Bonnie said smiling and raising her eyebrows.

"I know..and I also know what I want. I want to be with you." Kai said as he caressed Bonnie's cheek and gave a soft kiss on her lips. Bonnie blinked a few times.

"I guess we can try." Bonnie said with a smile and Kai smiled back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elena was at home when the phone rang. She checked the id but she didn't quite recognise the number. She picked up.

"Hello?" she said waiting for an answer.

"Hum...hello...I am looking for Jenna Sommers. Is she there?" the male voice asked.

"Jenna is out of town for business but I can give you her cell number if you want to." Elena said and there was a pause from the other end.

"No..it's fine." the man said sounding worried.

"May I ask who is this?" Elena asked narrowing her eyes. By the tone of the man's voice she could tell that something was wrong. Elena realized that it had been days since she talked to Jenna but she was too busy with her sister to notice earlier.

"Just an old friend." the voice replied and the phone closed. Alaric put the phone down. Jenna was supposed to meet him but she never showed up so he called at her place. Her family obviously knew nothing and her cell phone was dead. Something had happened to her and it was on him to find out what.

Alaric packed his suitcases and left for Mystic Falls. He would meet Jenna's family. He wasn't able to tell them that noone had heard from Jenna for days over the phone. He put his luggage in the track and sped up getting lost into the distance. Next stop Mystic Falls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Mikaelson mansion in New Orleans everyone was running around panicked. They decided to move a day earlier to surprise Bonnie and they were taking care of the last details of the trip.

"So the two of us in a car and the kids in the other." Mikael said to Abby when Finn came in.

"Father...I could come with your car...you will need someone else to drive too in case you get tired." Finn said and Abby became extremely nervous.

"I can get the car if your father gets tired." Abby said.

"Father...We wouldn't like the future mrs Mikaelson to get tired." Finn said with a smile looking at Abby who sighed.

"I guess it's fine then." Mikael said when his phone rang. "I have to get this." he said and exited the room leaving Abby and Finn behind.

"Are you crazy? What are you trying to do? I am getting engaged to your father." Abby said angrily at Finn who just kept smiling.

"I am aware Abby...but this is not what you really want and we both know it. What happened last night is my biggest proof." Finn said closing the space between them.

"Yesterday was a moment of weakness that you took advantage of despite your promise not to ruin this family again." Abby said taking a step back.

"That didn't stop you." Finn said in a low tone taking a step back.

"Am I interrupting something?" Elijah asked entering the room. Abby lowered her eyes.

"No Elijah...we were just talking." Abby said with a nervous smile and exited the room. Elijah narrowed his eyes on Finn who exited the room without even a word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls were again gathered at Elena's getting her ready for her date with Stefan this evening. The date that Katherine had set for her.

"I haven't met him but if he is as handsome as his brother then you owe me for that date." Katherine said smiling while she went through Elena's closet trying to find something good for the date. Elena smiled.

"Oh believe me he is." Caroline said earning smiles.

"Guys...that's unfair..I haven't met anyone of them." Bonnie intervened.

"And noone of us has met your mistery boyfriend..." Caroline said with a smile and Bonnie blushed.

"He is not a mistery...and he is not quite my boyfriend. Sure we agreed to give it a try but...I don't know. I just met him...he is a good kisser though..I'll give him that." Bonnie said lowering her eyes.

"Bonnie Bennett...did you just say that?" Caroline said teasing her friend who blushed even more.

"I had a call today from a man..he didn't tell me name but he was looking for Jenna." Elena said. She was really troubled about the call. Katherine stiffened at the mention of Jenna's name.

"And?" Bonnie asked.

"I haven't heard from her for days and ever since I got that call I am trying to reach her but she is not picking up." Elena said.

"Come on...you know how Jenna is. She is probably busy with work stuff as always." Caroline said.

"I am a little freaked out. What if something happened to her?" Elena said looking worried.

"I think this one is perfect." Katherine said taking a garment out of the closet. The others took a look at it.

"Yeah it seems cool. Thanks Kat." Elena said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damon was crossing the corridor and saw Stefan getting ready in front of his mirror. He was wearing his favourite black jeans and a grey v-neck t-shirt.

"You are not wearing these pants every day? This must be important." Damon said sarcstically approaching his brother.

"I...have a date." Stefan said with a smile taking a last look on the mirror and turning towards his brother.

"Do you? Who's the lucky one?" Damon asked with his usual smirk.

"Elena Gilbert..." Stefan said and Damon's smile dropped.

"Really?" Damon said narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah...and actually I am a little late so I have to go...wish me luck." Stefan said exiting the room.

"Good luck...brother." Damon mumbled. This wasn't the first time that Damon was interested and Stefan made the first move. Damon could feel the story repeating itself. Alexia or Lexi as they used to call her was the girl they both claimed back in Italy and it didn't well end for the two brothers. They had decided to leave this behind but Damon was still feeling betrayed. Stefan knew his interest when he made his move for Lexi. Damon liked Elena but he didn't totally lost hope. It was just a date...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stefan arrived at the Gilbert residence. Caroline and Bonnie had already left and Elena was upstairs arranging the last details. Jeremy was out. Katherine was in the living room when the doorbell rang.

"Can you get that Katherine?" Elena's voice was heard from the upper floor. Katherine stood up unwillingly and headed to the door. She opened and saw a handsome boy with a bunch of flowers in his hands.

"You are not ready? Don't tell me you forgot...by the way I love the curly hair." Stefan said and extended the flowers towards Katherine with a big smile.

"And you must be Stefan...I am Katherine." Katherine said with a smile leaning on the door. Stefan seemed really interesting.

"Oh my God I am sorry but the similarity is..." Stefan said but stopped as he peaned his eyes on Elena who was coming downstairs with a smile looking beautiful.

"I see you met my sister." Elena said as she approached Stefan and Katherine.

"These are for you." Stefan said handing Elena the flowers.

"Thanks." Elena said and gave them to Katherine who said her goodbyes to Stefan and left to find a vase. They entered Stefan's car and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stefan and Elena were out together for a while now getting to know each other and discussing mostly about their future plans after school.

"Stefan...I have to tell you something." Elena said and got Stefan's full attention.

"I am all ears." Stefan said full of curiosity.

"Yesterday you talked with Katherine not me. She arranged our date because she was feeling bad the dinner was cancelled because of her." Elena said and Stefan narrowed his eyes on her.

"So you didn't want to go out with me?" Stefan asked and Elena lowered her head.

" I don't know...maybe I wasn't thinking about it for now...but I am having a great time." Elena said smiling trying not to hurt his feelings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a long night for everyone. The Mikaelsons were driving all night in order to be in Mystic Falls by morning. Bonnie had a hard time sleeping thinking about her relationship with Kai. He has been nothing but good to her but she had a bad feeling for this. When the morning came she was feeling like a zombie having slept about three hours. Her grams had left early. She was going on a trip to some relatives back in Salem. The doorbell rang.

Bonnie ran downstairs in her shorts and short top as she was still from bed and looked out of the window to see two cars parked out of her grandmother's house. She opened the door and was shocked.

"Surprise.." Abby said standing on the door.

"Mum..." Bonnie replied dropping her smile. They came a day earlier...perfect.

 **I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you think with a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys for supporting the story with faves,follows and reviews. I really appreciate it. Chapter 7 is up...**

"I am sorry honey...it was Mikael's idea and I couldn't exactly find a reason to say no." Abby said in an apologetic tone. Bonnie looked at the first car and saw Mikael waving at her with a big smile. She gave a fake smile and waved back. Finn was also in the first car in the backseat. He winked at her. Bonnie simply smiled.

In the second car Elijah placed at the driver's seat smiled at her. In the passenger seat it was Klaus who nodded with a light smirk. In the backseat Rebekah was too busy with her phone while Kol shot her a death glare and turned his head in another direction.

"Now you are being really childish." Elijah said to Kol who sighed and kept looking away.

"You should have tried harder and come up with one." Bonnie said in a low tone to her mother.

"Honey.." Abby started but was interrupted.

"Not honey...one day you tell me that you understand that this is too much for me and now you are rushing things." Bonnie complained.

"You are right but...Mikael was so excited about this. He has no idea how you feel sweety. He is trying his best so that we can be a real family." Abby said.

"Tell him that I don't think that this will happen anytime soon." Bonnie said and leaned in the door frame.

"Well we are heading to our new house. Mikael and I thought that you could help us unpack." Abby said in a pleading tone and Bonnie sighed.

"Go and I will catch up with you. I need to get dressed first and grab a bite." Bonnie said unwillingly. Abby smiled in gratitude.

"Thank you sweetheart. Do you know how to get there?" Abby asked as she started walking towards the car.

"I am not going to get lost in Mystic Falls don't worry." Bonnie reassured her mother and after waving towards Mikael another time got inside the house. Abby got in the car and they all headed to their new mansion. Bonnie got inside the house sighing. Her peace was officially over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Gilbert residence Elena and Katherine were having breakfast together. Elena was a little sleepy since she got home late after her date with Stefan.

"So? Tell me how awesome I am for arranging that date...I want all the details." Katherine said while applying peanut butter on a slice of bread.

"It was good." Elena said sipping her coffee.

"Just good? The guy is totally hot and he seems really nice." Katherine said raising her eyebrows. Elena sighed.

"I don't know...I just don't feel something special around him but I think that we could be really good friends. Anyways I was too distracted to care about the date." Elena said grumpily.

"Why? What happened?" Katherine asked narrowing her eyes.

"I...I am worried about Jenna. I haven't heard from her since she left and that's not like her." Elena said. Katherine lowered her head.

"I am sure she is fine." Katherine said taking a bite of her breakfast. Elena raised her eyes to meet Katherine's.

"Do you really believe that? I am having a bad feeling." Elena said and lowered her eyes again.

"Everything will be fine don't worry." Katherine said and Elena smiled.

"I hope so." she said still looking worried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline was heading to the police station to surprise her mother with breakfast. She was in the car passing in front of Bonnie's house when she saw her friend looking troubled exiting her residence. Caroline pulled over and got off the car approaching Bonnie.

"Goodmorning sunshine." she yelled with her usual bubbly smile waving at Bonnie. Bonnie smiled at her and approached her.

"Goodmorning Care." she said pulling her friend in a hug.

"You seem a little off. What happened? Where are you heading to?" Caroline asked as she released Bonnie.

"And the worst year of my existance starts officially today." Bonnie said and received a questioning look from Caroline.

"They came a day earlier which means today. I am heading to our new home to help them unpack and then I have to get back,grab my stuff and join the happy family." Bonnie said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh I am sorry to hear that. Is there anything I could do to help?" Caroline asked touching Bonnie's shoulder.

"Well I was planning on taking my car but I forgot that grams took it to visit our relatives in Salem so I could really use a ride." Bonnie said making puppy eyes.

"Sure..." Caroline said smiling and opened the passenger door for her friend. Bonnie hopped in and put her seatbelt on. Caroline placed herself in the driver seat once again.

"So...where's your new home?" Caroline asked.

"It's the old mansion at the other end of the town." Bonnie said in a disliking tone.

"Ok." Caroline replied and started the car.

"NO no take this way." Bonnie said when they arrived at the crossroad.

"But it's going to take us more time if I go this way." Caroline said narrowing her blue eyes on Bonnie.

"That's my point." Bonnie said and Caroline smiled.

"Are they really that bad?" Caroline asked and Bonnie gave her the 'seriously?' look.

"Well if it was just Mikael and his three big sons I would be fine with it. The other two disfunctional mambers is who I got the problem with." Bonnie said and Caroline smiled sneakily.

"Don't worry. They'll get a taste of revenge once they come to school the day after tomorrow." Caroline said and managed to make Bonnie giggle a little.

In a while they were outside the mansion. There were three big trucks and the two cars. Caroline pulled over and Bonnie unfastened her belt.

"Seriously? Three whole tracks?" Caroline said with widened eyes.

"Well...it's not like they can't afford it." Bonnie said and Caroline nodded. Both Caroline and Bonnie exited the car.

"If you need anything else.." Caroline said but was interrupted.

"Everything is ok for now...if I need back up I will call you." Bonnie said with a smile and hugged her friend.

Klaus was at the front porch carrying some boxes when he stopped to see whose car was that. He saw Caroline and Bonnie hugging. As Bonnie started walking towards the mansion Klaus pinned his eyes on Caroline who waved at her smiling and got back into her car. He had never seen such a beautiful smile before in his entire life. Bonnie approached him.

"Hey Klaus...do you need help with these?" Bonnie said looking at the boxes that were all around the porch.

"I would appreciate it. Thank you. Who was that?" Klaus asked full of curiosity.

"Oh that was one of my besties. Caroline Forbes. She is the town sheriff's daughter and captain cheerleader." Bonnie said with a bright smile. She was proud of her friend cause she really deserved it.

"I see." Klaus said narrowing his eyes and heading inside. Caroline Forbes. He would definetely remember that name.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katherine was locked in her room. She put her ear on the door and after making sure that noone was near her room she pulled out her phone and dialed a number. The same female voice replied.

"Katherine...finally." the voice said.

"Please tell me that you didn't hurt her." Katherine said and the voice sighed.

"I didn't...although you told me to get rid of her." the voice said.

"It turns out that she is much more usefull alive...at least for now." Katherine said.

"How?" the voice asked.

"They are worried. I need you to make her call them and tell them that she is completely fine and that she is really busy that's why she is not calling more often...that she is following her schedule. That she is doing everything she had planned on her trip." Katherine said.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" the voice asked.

"Threaten her. Make her...Nadia please..we need them to think that she is alright." Katherine said and Nadia sighed.

"I'll see what I can do about it...but tell me...do you have any idea of how are we going to get what we need? Have you found the money?" Nadia asked.

"Not yet." Katherine replied.

"Oh perfect...not yet." Nadia said sarcastically and Katherine lowered her head.

"I am working on it but unfortunately I am never home alone. What am I supposed to do? Get caught?" Katherine argued and Nadia sighed.

"Ok ok...just try harder. The sooner we get our hands on the Gilbert money the sooner our problems will be over." Nadia said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damon entered the living room and saw Stefan laying on the couch looking not so pleased. He approached him and forced him to make room for him to sit by his side.

"Why are we so grumpy today?" Damon asked and Stefan sighed.

"Does it have to do with the date?" Damon asked and Stefan nodded looking at the floor. Damon was internally happy that it didn't go well but he was feeling a little guilty about it. But then again why should he feel guilty? Did Stefan feel guilty when he started dating Lexi knowing how he felt about her?

"I am sorry to hear that." Damon lied. Stefan simply nodded.

"What happened?" Damon asked and Stefan sighed.

"Katherine arranged the date not Elena." Stefan said looking disappointed.

"What?" Damon said surprised. That was the last thing he expected to hear.

"Yeah...Elena told me. She was feeling guilty that the dinner with the girls was cancelled because of her and she wanted to make things up somehow." Stefan said.

"So Elena's not into you?" Damon asked narrowing his eyes.

"I don't know. She said that she hasn't thought of me that way. We aggreed to be friends for now. Anyways she had her mind somewhere else the whole night." Stefan said and Damon was full of curiosity.

"Where exactly? Did she tell you?" Damon asked and Stefan raised his eyes.

"She hasn't heard from her aunt who's out of town and she is worried that something bad happened." Stefan said and Damon simply nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katherine was in the living room watching television while Elena was in the kitchen cooking spaghetti when the phone rang.

"Katherine can you get it?" Elena yelled with a spoon in her hands. Katherine saw that the caller was unknown and realized that this must have been Jenna. She rushed in the kitchen and gave the phone to Elena.

"Why don't you get it?" Elena asked taking the phone in her hands.

"It's your house." Katherine said and left the kitchen.

"Hello?" Elena said answering the phone.

"Elena?" Jenna's voice was heard from the other end. Nadia was next to her with a knife in her hands holding it milimeters away from her neck. Elena smiled widely.

"I was so worried about you. Why didn't you call earlier?" Elena asked. There was a pause. In a while something like a sniff was heard.

"Jenna is everything ok?" Elena said narrowing her eyes.

"Yes...I lost my cell...I don't have much time Elena. I have to get back to the conference. I'll call when I can. I love you." Jenna said. Elena was sure that something was wrong.

"When are you coming back?" Elena asked but Jenna had already closed the phone. Katherine came in the room.

"So? Who was it?" Katherine asked and Elena put the phone in the table lowering her head.

"It was Jenna." she said.

"That's good news. I told you you had nothing to worry about." Katherine said smiling.

"I am not so sure about that." Elena said narrowing her eyes.

"Why?" Katherine asked as her heart started beating faster.

"She sounded weird...like something bad had happened." Elena said and Katherine lowered her eyes.

"She was probably in a rush." Katherine said trying to ease Elena's suspisions.

"She did tell me that she had to get back to the conference." Elena said seeming thoughtful.

"See...everything is fine." Katherine said with a fake nervous smile and left the kitchen. Elena seemed more relieved for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was already afternoon. In the mansion eeryone was still carrying boxes. Bonnie was out of the third van. She grabbed one of the boxes and started carrying it inside the house when she saw Kol coming towards her looking pissed as usual.

"What is it now?" Bonnie asked in a fed up tone narrowing her eyes.

"Look at the box." Kol said angrily. Bonnie looked at the box.

"I still don't get it." she said making eye contact with him.

"What does it say?" Kol asked with a fake smile.

"Fragile." Bonnie said and Kol narrowed his eyes.

"Under it." Kol said.

"Oh..it says your name." Bonnie said with a fake smile.

"Right...I don't want you anywhere near my stuff." Kol said. Bonnie was already completely mad.

"Why? Are you scared that I might drop them?" Bonnie asked with a big sarcastic smile.

"Yes..since you are completely useless." Kol said smirking. Bonnie had enough. He had it coming. Bonnie lowered her eyes and widened her smile as she threw the box down on purpose.

"Oops...sorry." she said and walked past Kol entering the house. Kol gave her one of his death looks.

"You are so paying for this." he mumbled and picked the box up.

Bonnie was in the living room when her phone rang. It was Kai. She smiled and pressed the answer button.

"Kai..." she said answering the phone.

"Hey Bon." Kai replied.

"Where are you? I hear music." Bonnie said and Kai smiled.

"I am at the Grill and I was hoping that you could join me." Kai said and Bonnie bit her lip.

"I can't right now. My new family came a day earlier and I am helping them unpack." Bonnie said.

"Oh...ok. Hum...what about nine? Will you be free by then?" Kai asked.

"I think yes. I am at the mansion at the end of Mystic Falls...you know that big house we passed when we were coming from New Orlans...can you pick me up at nine?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure..I'll be there." Kai said.

"Ok bye. See you." Bonnie said in a sweet voice.

"Bye gorgeous." Kai said and closed the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elena was sitting peacefully on her couch watching television. Jeremy was out as usual and Katherine was taking a shower upstairs. The doorbell rang. Elena got up sighing and totally bored and opened the door to see a man at Jenna's age probably.

"Hello...my name is Alaric Saltzman." the man said extending his hand. Elena shook it willingly and narrowed her eyes.

"Elena Gilbert..what can I do for you?" she asked eyeing him from top to toe.

"I believe we talked on the phone. I am Jenna's friend." Alaric said and Elena nodded.

"Come in." she said making room for Alaric to come in. Alaric got in the house. They headed to the living room and sat down.

"Can I get you something?" Elena asked.

"No it's alright..I was really worried." Alaric said and Elena smiled.

"Well she called me today. She said that someone stole her phone." Elena said and Alaric narrowed his eyes.

"Ok...did she mention where she was?" Alaric asked.

"I don't know exactly where she was...we didn't talk much she had to get back to the conference." Elena said.

"It's Elena right...?'' Alaric asked and saw Elena nodding.

"Well...Elena...she never showed up in the conference. That's why I am here." Alaric said and Elena narrowed her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was nine and Bonnie was out of the mansion garden waiting for Kai to pick her up. In a while he showed up with his car. He stopped in front of her and rolled down the window.

"Waiting for someone?" he asked playfully. Bonnie smiled and got in the car greeting him with a kiss on the cheek. Kai smiled but his smile dropped when he turned towards thr mansion. In the front porch was someone that he already knew.

"Who's that?" Kai asked.

"Oh...that's my stepsister Rebekah Mikaelson." Bonnie said looking at Rebekah. Kai lowered his head and starting the car he sped up. The girl he had made out with was his new date's stepsister. Just perfect...

 **So? Don't forget to review...**


	9. Chapter 9

**I would like to thank you for your support guys it means a lot to me. Finally chapter 8 of Meeting the Mikaelsons...Enjoy.**

"What do you mean she never showed up?" Elena asked frowning as her heart started beating faster.

"Elena I wouldn't have come here if I didn't think that something happened to her. When I called you and you told me that she is not here I panicked. We were waiting for her at the conference and she never came." Alaric said and Elena stood up running her fingers through her long hair.

"I knew it...I knew that something was wrong. She sounded really weird today." Elena mumbled.

"So you talked to her on the phone?" Alaric asked and Elena nodded.

"But she didn't say anything. She sounded like something was wrong but...I mean if someone had taken her wouldn't they ask for money or something?" Elena said panicked.

"I don't know. This is really weird. At least we know that she is alive and that's all that matters." Alaric said.

"But what if she's hurt? What if she needs us?" Elena said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Don't worry Elena..I will do anything to help her." Alaric said and Elena met his eyes.

"I am going to the police right now. We are going to find her." Alaric said.

"I want to come. I want to help." Elena said and took some steps towards the door until Alaric stopped her.

"No you better stay here in case she calls or something else happens. Besides there is no much you can do right now." Alaric said and Elena was ready to protest.

"But if they go searching for her I want to come." Elena insisted.

"Your school starts the day after tomorrow. You don't have to worry about other things right now. I will take care of this. I will give you my number and if anything happens or you need anything you will call me immidiately ok?" Alaric said and handed a piece of paper to Elena who nodded.

"I promise you Elena that I will find her...and whoever is responsible for this...is going to pay." Alaric said and left. What they didn't know was that Katherine had finished her shower and was spying on them from the top of the staircase.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jenna woke up praying that her nightmare was over but no. She was still blindfolded and tied up. She tried to scream but she didn't have enough strength for this. She heard footsteps and she stayed still trying to make out where they were coming from. She heard them from the left. The door was on her left.

"Well well...look who decided to wake up." The known female voice said and Jenna lowered her head.

"For God's sake what do you want from me? If you wanted money you would have asked for it by now so it's not it. What do you want?" Jenna asked desperate while tears started rolling down her cheeks. Nadia sighed.

"All I want from you is to stop being a problem..." Nadia said and slapped Jenna to make her stop being noisy.

"I will find my way out...be sure about this." Jenna whispered and Nadia smiled and left. Her phone rang.

"Hello." Nadia said answering the phone.

"Nadia? We have a problem." Katherine's worried voice was heard.

"What is it now?" Nadia asked frowning.

"Someone named Alaric Saltzman came here. He must be Jenna's colleague. He told Elena that she never showed up. They understood that something is wrong. He is going to the police." Katherine said quickly in a low voice.

"What? Oh my God...Can you do something about it?" Nadia asked ands Katherine lowered her head.

"I don't think I can before he goes to the police...but maybe in a few days...with your help." Katherine said.

"What do you have in mind?" Nadia asked.

"I can approach him pretending to be Elena and when the time is right slip something into his drink. Then you come in and take him as a hostage where Jenna is." Katherine said and Nadia frowned.

"That's too risky." Nadia said.

"It's even more risky when he is out there free." Katherine said and Nadia sighed.

"Fine..just tell me where and when." Nadia said.

"I will later." Katherine said and with that they closed the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bonnie and Kai arrived at the Mystic Grill. Kai parked the car and they both got out. Bonnie narrowed her eyes noticing that he was really silent during the ride. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"Is everything ok?" Bonnie asked and Kai was caught off guard as he was absorbed by his thoughts.

"Hum…yes. Why?" Kai asked clearly nervous.

"I don't know…you seem troubled since we left the mansion. Are you sure everything is alright?" Bonnie asked again and Kai nodded. He couldn't stop thinking about how messed up things were going to be when Bonnie found out about his little adventure with Rebekah. He couldn't decide if he was going to tell her everything or keep it a secret for as ong as he could. It even crossed his mind to talk to Rebekah and ask her to tell nothing to Bonnie. He was afraid that if something like that was known Bonnie would leave him without hesitation.

"Earth calls Kai…are you even listening to me?" Bonnie asked with a smile as Kai looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry. I got a little distracted." Kai said and lowered his head.

"I can see that. What's wrong with you today? You seem a little off and the fact that you're not telling me is making me even more concerned." Bonnie said and Kai sighed.

"It's nothing you should worry about." Kai said smiling lightly. Bonnie smiled back and lowered her head as they took their seats. After a pause Bonnie talked again.

"I just want you to remember that if we are going to try and be a couple we should trust each other and tell each other everything." Bonnie said and Kai nodded.

"I know that we know each other for a small period of time Bonnie but I really wanna be with you. I think I love you." Kai said and Bonnie smiled. Matt came.

"Hey guys. What can I get you?" Matt asked and they ordered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline had finally gave in to Enzo's suggestion and they were about to go to the cinema and watch a movie together. Caroline was in front of her mirrror taking care of the last details when she heard the horn of Enzo's car outside her house. She quickly grabbed her purse and keys and left the house locking behind her.

"You look great…as always." Enzo commented with a smile as soon as Caroline entered the car.

"Thank you." Caroline replied with a big,bright smile.

"So what are we watching?" Enzo asked and Caroline smiled.

"Actually I haven't decided yet but…I was thinking about something cute and funny." Caroline said and Enzo smiled.

"Ok then cute and funny." He said as he sped up. As soon as they spottted the perfect place in the parking lot and enzo was ready to park there a luxurious car caught the spot. Enzo cursed in a low voice. A blonde guy with blue eyes exited the car. He was talking on the phone and he had an adorable English accent. Caroline and Enzo exited the car.

"Hey didn't you see that I was going to park there?" Enzo complained. Klaus closed the phone and turned around immidiately locking eyes with Caroline.

"I'm sorry mate. I didn't notice." Klaus said while he kept looking at Caroline. Enzo noticed and frowned.

"Come on Enzo. Let's go park somewhere else." Caroline said softly touching Enzo's arm and not breaking eye contact with Klaus.

"Allow me to introduce myself first." Klaus said slightly smiling.

"Yeah..I don't think we have time for this. Come on Caroline." Enzo said and dragged Caroline back in the car. They left trying to find another spot in the parking lot. Klaus smiled to himself. Now that Bonnie was his stepsister he would have his chance with Caroline.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bonnie and Kai were still at the grill but what they didn't know was that the two youngest members of the Mikaelson family decided to get a tour around Mystic Falls. The door opened and Kol along with Rebekah came in magnetizing all eyes on them. Hayley and her clique started murmuring things. Kai panicked.

"Hum…I have to use the restroom." Kai said and before Bonnie could say a word he was already heading towards the bathroom. Bonnie sighed.

"What's wrong with you today?" Bonnie mumbled to herself and looked up to see Kol and Rebekah at the bar ordering.

"So what can I get you?" Matt asked.

"I will have a glass of Bourbon please." Kol said.

"Kol…if dad.." Rebekah began.

"I am a year older remember…?" Kol interrupted her and Rebekah sighed.

"I will have a glass of punch." Rebekah said with a smile. Matt nodded and left.

"The barman's cute." Rebekah commented.

"Whatever." Kol said bored as he stated looking around spotting Bonnie.

"Oh look who's here?" Kol said pointing at Bonnie who was sitting alone waiting for Kai. Rebekah smiled evily.

"I have a plan." She said. As long as Matt brought them their drinks Rebekah stood up and approached Bonnie who seemed unpleased by the whole situation.

"Hey sis." Rebekah greeted and sat down opposite Bonnie. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Let's not pretend Rebekah…you don't like me…I don't like you. What do you want?" Bonnie asked and Rebekah smiled.

"I just wanted to greet my sister. Is that so bad? Who is escorting you?" Rebekah said pointing at Kai's drink.

"My boyfriend why?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh you have a boyfriend. I didn't know." Rebekah said amused and Bonnie asked.

"Please cut the act. I don't buy it…just get to the point." Bonnie said and Rebekah's smile widened.

"You want me to get to the point?" Rebekah asked sarcasically.

"Alrighty then." She said with a big smile and pretended to accidentally tumble and drop her drink on Bonnie who was now extremely mad and shocked.

"Bye sis." Rebekah said and returned to Kol. Bonnie was shooting daggers at them. She quickly stood up and headed to the bathroom to try and clean up the stain. Kai was still in the men's bathroom. Bonnie was passing by and stopped.

"What's taking you so long?" Bonnie asked. Kai jumped.

"Hum…the toilets are occupied…what happened to you?" Kai asked eyeing Bonnie's wet and stained clothes.

"Someone spilled a drink on me." Bonnie said. 

"Do you want to go home?" Kai asked and Bonnie nodded.

"Can we leave from the back door?" Kai asked and Bonnie's eyes widened.

"Why? Are we hiding from someone?" Bonnie asked aising her eyebrows.

"No I think it's closer to the car." Kai lied and Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"We parked the car right next to the front door. Kai there's something wrong and you're not telling me." Bonnie said frowning.

"No it's just that…" Kai started but stopped. He wanted to say the truth but he couldn't.

"You know what? You can leave from whichever door you want. I am walking home." Bonnie said and left.

"No Bonnie wait." Kai yelled but Bonnie had already left.

"Great now she's mad at you moron." Kai said looking at his reflection on the bathroome mirror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Boarding house Stefan was working out while Damon was cooking in the kitchen. The TV was on. There were news about a wanted blonde girl whose name wasn't known and was acccused of being part of the Italian mafia. Their doorbell rang.

"Can you get it Stefan?" Daon yelled from the kitchen. Stefan rushed in the front door and opened it shocked by the person revealed.

"Oh my God Stefan. It's been so long…" Lexi said dropping her suitcase and hugging Stefan.

 **So that's it for now. Don't foget to review…**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N PLEASE READ** **: I am posting this cause I got a review at one of my stories "Meeting the Mikaelsons" that kinda bothered me a bit.**

 _Review:_ _Guest_ _chapter 9 . Jul 22_

 _Don't try to write slowburn if you're not going to take the time to actually update so the couple can end up together and instead end up leaving the readers unsatisfied_

 **Now you should know guys that I love each and every one of you for spending time reading my stories and I appreciate your interest and love for them but writing is just a hobby for me that I unfortunately don't always have the time to attend due to real life issues and clutter. In fact I have many semi written chapters for many of my stories that I still haven't found the time or the inspiration to finish and I'm also working on two new projects. Between all that and what real life has been throwing at me lately my updates have gotten really slow. That** **DOESN'T** **mean that I am not going to update at all. I've stated that** **I PLAN ON FINISHING MY STORIES** **and that's what I'll do but I'll do it at my own pace. This is not a job. I do it for fun as an escape from my problems and to support the ship I adore. I don't know if it sounds selfish or rude (sorry if it does) but I'm not writing to keep other people satisfied ,although I'm always happy when people like my work. So yeah that's all I had to say on that matter. I also want you guys to know that I read your reviews and I appreciate them good or bad. Next story to be updated will probably be Royal Slaves when I find the time to finish the chapter. Hopefully within the week but I can't promise anything for sure.**


End file.
